mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Stubborn
Little Miss Naughty is the twenty-seventh book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Her attribute is being stubborn. Fiction Stubborn is insufferable, like talking to a wall, and unstoppable when she made up her mind. She has had her moments in which she simply went to double-check statements and was happy learning it was right Mr. Men and Little Miss. However, she merely doubted a fact and was not convinced of another truth, which is mostly the situation where her attribute comes out the strongest. Classic -to be added- The Mr. Men Show (2008) Stubborn, now a Mr. Man, has had their trait turned up so strongly that there is no way to interact with the character without getting into a dispute. He is aggressive, destructive (and strong at that!) and short-off in his speech. Whenever faced with some sort of argument that gets in the way of his views, he stated that that something is "cheap". A lot of his disputes are about the supernatural where he does not believe in monsters, werewolves (he is one himself!) and aliens, arguing that one must stop believing what one sees in movies. Other times he is convinced he knows how to do a certain thing without following tutorials, advice or even the law. "Positive" character like Mr. Happy and Little Miss Chatterbox approach him with a certain humor, knowing fully well he is not going to budge. But even them and other characters often get really tired of him, especially Mr. Grumpy. Stubborn is also the only character to give Mr. Rude a really hard time. Stubborn has had only one occasion where he reacted to Mr. Tickle's tickling (In Lunch) but is often shown being tickled in the background without giving in. In the Mr. Men Show, it heavily depends on the "aggressor" and "victim" format to have a character trait overthrow another. Mr. Stubborn however is always both an "aggressor" as his OWN "victim". He is the only character to be able to do so, making him the most "powerful" character of the cast. Tracklist Description Mr.Men.com Determined ♦ Headstrong ♦ Attitude Once Little Miss Stubborn has made up her mind, she won't unmake it for anyone! Sometimes this really doesn't work to her advantage. Did You Know? Ends up in a snowball Ate the biggest omelette, even by Mr. Greedy’s standards Takes most of Mr. Strong’s eggs Mrmen lmstubborn factfile 1.jpg Mrmen lmstubborn factfile 2.jpg Mrmen lmstubborn factfile 3.jpg 'MrMen.com' (previous) Little Miss Stubbornweb archive capture 2014 Little Miss Stubborn doesn't listen to anyone. People are always trying to help her by giving her advice but she doesn't listen to any of it! Not one bit. In fact, if you tell her not to do something, she'll probably do the exact opposite, just to be stubborn! Relationships *Mr. Strong - friends, both unstoppable forces of a different kind. *Little Miss Brainy - friends, wanted to double-check her facts *Mr. Grumpy - friends, amusingly enough. They spend a lot of time together, if not for humor's sake. Grumpy offers his help when Stubborn has a broken arm (S1 E24 Canned Goods) and is annoyed by Stubborn not enjoying lunch as much as he is. (S2 E41 Lunch) *Little Miss Chatterbox - friends, she cares about him and is shown several times to spend time with him, does not seem to care too much about his stubbornness and also said he looks good in his captain's hat. *Mr. Rude - ???, Rude has trouble interacting with Stubborn as he himself is usually the snarky type but finds himself in the company of someone better at being impossible (S1 E31 Full Moon), or even someone ruder than himself. (S2 E44 Home Improvement) Design Stubborn is a small round light-purple (warm or cold varies) coloured character with a small blue round nose and a similar blue coloured (or sometimes black) pair of shoes. Her black strings of hair is tightly combed, with parts sticking out on the sides and on top, alike Little Miss Shy. Alike all 1990-created characters, she was designed by either illustrator Colette David or concept creator Viviane Cohen. Her initial design gave her a mono-brow; a trait she shares with Mr. Grumble. Whenever shown in art made by Adam Hargreaves, they only have eyebrows appear for expression. In the Mr. Men Show, he is more oval shaped and larger with a deeper warmer purple colour. He uniquely is given a triangle shaped nose and the first character in the whole of the franchise to have such a variation. Adopted from the original design, the hair on to of his head stick out and also seem to allude to a comb over haircut. Another adoption is her mono-brow, which has not been seen since her initial design. Likely upon character design analyses, this trait was adopted for the show's art direction, as most characters have a mono-brow. Gallery Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Little Miss